Explosion
by GeekyLilo
Summary: Katsuki is in love with Eijirou Kirishima. Will he be able to keep his feelings in check when Kirishima invites him over?


Everyone avoids Katsuki Bakugou, which makes sense, because he has the personality of a rabid raccoon soaked in sewage water for three weeks. So, as a general rule, people always give him plenty of space. If anyone happens to stray to close to him, or, God forbid, bump into him, they better prepare for a beating.

However, there seems to be one red-headed exception to this rule: Eijirou Kirishima. No one can figure out why Kirishima is allowed to get close to Class 1-A's resident hothead, and Katsuki isn't actually sure himself. But, as the days pass, the fiery teen realizes something very important. He lets Kirishima get close because he wants him. Not as a friend, not to use him for personal gain, but because he loves him.

Katsuki isn't exactly sure when these feelings started, but they definitely are there. And, they seem to be ruining his life. Now, if he hangs with Kirishima and accidentally bumps into him, it takes all he has to keep from turning the same color as Kirishima's hair.

So, when Kirishima invites him to stay over for a weekend, Katsuki says yes. Two seconds later, he realizes his mistake. There's no way he can get through the entire weekend without exposing his feelings for Kirishima. But, Kirishima is standing there smiling, and something in his eyes is keeping Katsuki from saying no. Katsuki slowly makes his way over his desk and waits for class to begin. The rest of the day seems to pass in a flash, with Katsuki's stomach turning the entire time. School lets out for the weekend, and Katsuki takes a deep breath and accepts his fate.

"Hey Katsuki!" Katsuki looks to see Kirishima looming over him, and notices that that the redhead's cheek seem to slightly tinged with pink, but he pushed that fact to the back of his mind.

"What?" Katsuki growls.

"You ready to go?"

"Yeah. Just let me grab my bag." Katsuki grabs the aforementioned school bag ands follows Kirishima out the door. As the duo leaves the school, a small popping sound echoes through the air. Katsuki looks down at his hands and bites his lip in frustration. He's sweating like crazy, and since his sweat is the source of his Quirk, small explosions are going off without him staring them.

"Are you okay?" Kirishima asks, worry in his eyes.

"I'm fine!" Katsuki snaps. A small flash of pain shows in Kirishima's eyes, and Katsuki instantly regrets his words.

"I'm sorry, I'm just a little on edge today," Katsuki apologizes.

"That's okay. Besides, we're here," Kirishima says. Katsuki looks up to see Kirishima's house in front of them. Kirishima walks up to the front door and unlocks it, letting them in.

"Are your parents home?" Katsuki asks.

"No, they're out of town right now," Kirishima answers. Katsuki follows Kirishima up the stairs and into his room. Kirishima sits on his bed and Katsuki plops down on the carpet as if he's done it a million times. The blond teen surveys the room, taking in his surroundings. The room is fairly empty, with a shelf filled with knicknacks, a T.V. with a gaming system and bookcase.

"So, what do you want to do?" Kirishima asks.

"Maybe watch some T.V.?" Katsuki suggests. Kirishima walks over to the T.V. and puts a anime about humans and weapons. After the show is started, Kirishima sits down next to Katsuki. Katsuki's cheeks light up, and he tries to cover it by burying his face in his knees. As the show progresses, Kirishima seems to edge closer to Katsuki. By the time episode one was over, the boys were practically touching, but neither of them seemed to mind. Kirishima had decided that they should binge watch the shows in its entirety, so the show was allowed to continue until both boys fell asleep.

When Katsuki woke up, he felt his head pressed against something soft and warm. He assumed it was a pillow, so he closed his eyes and tried to fall back asleep. Everything was going fine, until the pillow moved. Katsuki shoot up and scampered away from what he had been lying on. It turns out that his pillow had been Kirishima all along. Katsuki's cheeks burned bright enough to rival the explosion of Mt. Saint Helens. Kirishima slowly opened his eyes and let out a huge yawn.

"What happened? Did I miss something?" Kirishima asked sleepily.

"N-no! Nothing happened," Katsuki stammered, frantically shaking his head. Kirishima shoot him a strange look before letting out another huge yawn while stretching. He padded over to Katsuki and flicked his head.

"Ow! What the hell Kirishima?" Katsuki shouted, rubbing his forehead

"That's for waking me up. Now, let's get breakfast. I'm starving." Kirishima headed downstairs opened the fridge.

"Pancakes or waffles?" Kirishima asked Katsuki.

"Uh... Pancakes."

"Cool." Kirishima grabbed a bottle of instant pancake mix and and turned on the stove. Katsuki though Kirishima looked pretty cute moving around the kitchen and flipping pancakes. He heard some snapping and gritted his teeth when he realized that his Quirk had automatically turned on again. He had just managed to silence his hands when a heaping plate of syrup drenched pancakes was set down in front of him.

"Eat up," Kirishima said. Katsuki took one bite of the pancakes and cringed. They tasted bad. Really bad.

"How are they?" Kirishima asked, grinning.

"They're really good. Thanks Kirishima," Katsuki said. He didn't understand why this boy got him all twisted. If anyone else had given him these pancakes, he would've told them that their food tasted like horse crap. But, he could couldn't bring himself to say that to Kirishima. He always felt so different around Kirishima. Like he couldn't breathe, but his lungs were still full of air. He guessed was what it felt like to be in love. Katsuki shoveled the rest of the pancakes into his mouth, trying to swallow before he could taste them.

"Wow, you really ate those fast," Kirishima remarked. Katsuki nodded, trying to keep from vomiting all over Kirishima's kitchen.

"So, what do you want to do today?" Kirishima asked.

"Maybe just hang around and catch a movie later."

"That sounds great. Wanna finish the show from yesterday?"

"Sure." The teens head back upstairs to resume the show, with Katsuki and Kirishima taking their respective places on the bed and carpet. Kirishima gestures beside him.

"Come sit here. It's a lot more comfortable." Katsuki reluctantly climbs onto the bed next to Kirishima. They're sitting close enough to each other to be touching, and a familiar blush comes to Katsuki's cheeks. Katsuki isn't exactly sure what came over him in that moment, but the next thing he knew, his lips were against Kirishima's. Katsuki felt a heat shoot throughout him, and he was relieved when Kirishima didn't pull away. He could his hands start to heat up and was aware of a popping, but he didn't care. He didn't want to stop, and it didn't feel like Kirishima wanted to either. After what seemed like an entirety, the two pulled apart.

"So... you like me?" Kirishima asked.

"Obviously you idiot," Katsuki muttered before pulling Kirishima back in for another kiss.

Finally, it was revealed why Katsuki allowed Eijirou Kirishima to get so close.

Most of Class 1-A was shocked when they discovered this specific relationship, but there were a few keen individuals who had seen it coming.

And as for the two lovers, they were happy to simply be together. Kirishima helped keep Katsuki's anger in check, and Katsuki did everything in his power to keep Kirishima safe.

They were made for each other.


End file.
